When you live at 221B Baker street, everything you know, changes
by Cheshire Cat 800
Summary: I watched in horror as Sherlock stepped closer to the edge of the building, still talking to me. "This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note." He said. "Leave a note when..." I trailed off. "Goodbye Alice." He told me, his voice full of grief. "No! Don't!" I said. He threw the phone. "SHERLOCK!" I yelled, but I was to late, he jumped.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to do a Sherlock story for along time and here it is. I hope you enjoy. Now I know that I've had a character who looks the same in two of my other stories, but that's because I love ginger hair and silver-green eyes. I love those colors.**

* * *

><p>I watched with boredom as the two men argued and yelled at each other while one was holding a gun. This had been going on for two hours and I was starting to get very bored and tired of their yelling. "OI! WILL YOU TO STOP YELLING? GOD! WHAT ARE YOU? FIVE?" I yelled over their voices which shut them both up and made them look at me. "Thank you. Now, will someone just untie me and let me be on my merry way or will I have to twist your arms to do it?" I asked in a calm voice. The man who was holding the gun raised his eyebrows and looked at me like I was crazy, while the other man just laughed and walked over to me and tilted my chin up so that he could look me in the eye. "You think I'm just going to let you go? I think not. Now that I'm taking a good look at you, you're rather quiet pretty. I think my employer might like you, but, alas, I must punish you for speaking out." He told me and pulls out a knife. He holds it to me face and is about to drag it down when a shot rang out and he falls to the ground, dead. The man with the gun watched him fall before he strode over and united me. "Thank you. Now can you tell me why he decided to kidnap me?" I asked. "He was working for someone called Moriarty, so I'm guessing that he was told to take you. Ah, the police are here." He said grimly when I heard sirens. The police come barging with guns pointed at us, but freeze when they see the body and the man with the gun. A man with gray hair and a badge comes in and sees the body. He groans and shakes his head. He looks at the man with the gun and raises his eyebrow. "Really Sherlock?" The police officer asks. I look at the man he called Sherlock and realize that I was rescued by the legendary detective. Well, that explained his reason to argue with a criminal for two hours and not get that both the criminal and the hostage were getting bored. "It was necessary. He was going to hurt the hostage, which is this young girl here." He said, pointing to me. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at them, rudely. "I'm not a young girl. I'm twenty four. So, stop calling me a girl." I snapped back. Sherlock and the officer looked at me in surprise. "This feisty young lady was the hostage? How on earth did you find them? This place is out in the middle of nowhere!" The officer said. "Elementary, my dear Watson, elementary." I respond cheekily, smirking at their faces. "His name isn't Watson. It's Lestrade." Sherlock said. I rolled my eyes. "I was quoting a line from a book." I told them. Sherlock raised an eyebrow in interest. "And what book would that be?" He asked and that made me smirk. "Find out Sherlock Holmes. Oh, by the way, Mycroft wants to see you about a national emergency." I said and walked to a police car, opened the door and sat down while Sherlock and officer Lestrade stared at me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>0o0 Sherlock 0o0<strong>

I sat in the chair, grumbling, Lestrade had forced me to stay by threatening that he would take away all of my experiments if I didn't stay to make sure the young woman didn't freak out or panic. But by the way she had yelled at her kidnapper, I'd say that she wouldn't panic. She seemed to be fearless and smart, but there was something that was bothering me, but I couldn't figure it out. It was driving me crazy. I heard someone yelling in the down the hall way and I groaned. I knew that voice. It was John, and he was very pissed by the sound of his voice. I watched as the door burst open and John came storming in, his normally calm face, red and full of anger. "SHERLOCK, HOW COULD YOU DRUG ME AND GO RUNNING OF TO STOP THE VILLAIN?" He yelled, which turned most of the heads in the room except for the young woman who had been the hostage, who was currently raiding Lestrade's desk in search of something. "It was necessary. Your leg hasn't fully healed and I didn't want you to get hurt. I know it seems strange, but I do care for the people that are my friends and you are one of them." I told him and he relaxed and sat down next to me. I heard something crashing to the ground and turned to see the young woman come rushing out of Lestrade's office, caring folders and papers, Lestrade and two other officers including Sally Doniven, in pursuit. She grabbed my arm while running, her ginger hair flowing behind her. "Come, Sherlock. We've got a meeting with Mycroft. You're driving." She said and I grabbed John's arm to make sure he followed and was pulled out the door with Lestrade shouting for us to stop. Once out side, a sleek black car pulled up and the door opened. "Get in." A voice commanded. I was pushed from behind into the car and found my self facing my brother. John and the red-headed girl door slammed closed and the car sped away. "I got the files, just like you asked." The red-head said, passing the folders to my brother. "Thank you. I believe that my brother and John would like to know who you are, why you stole files from the police and how you know me. Would you lie to tell them?" Mycroft asked and she nodded. She turned to face us. "I'm an agent for Mycroft, I stole the files back for him that were stolen by the police. And last thing." She said and brushed her hair out of her eyes, which revealed silver-green emerald eyes. "Hello boys. I'm Alice. Alice Scarlett Watson. Hello, big brother. Hello Sherlock Holmes." Alice said, smirking at us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you liked my last chapter. I would love reviews to tell me how I'm doing.**

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0 Alice 0o0o0<strong>

I watched as their faces went through many phases including shock. John was the first to respond, by hugging me. Sherlock took about ten more minutes to even show that he was still in the real world. "How is that possible? You two look nothing alike." He sated. I smacked him across the face. Both John and Sherlock looked at me, shocked, while Mycroft chuckled. "I'm his half sister. And here I was told you were good a deducing."I muttered the last part. We rode in silence for the rest of the way, but when the car stopped at 221B Baker street, I got out, opened the trunk and grabbed my bags, while Sherlock and Mycroft were arguing. "She's not living with us!" Sherlock shouted. I walked up to him and hit him in the back of the head and he passed out on the sidewalk. I looked at John. "I'm staying. End of story." I said and walked into the flat.

**Two weeks later**

I woke up to the sound of gun shots. I ran into the living room to see Sherlock on the couch in a blue bathrobe, firing at a smiley face on the wall. "WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING ?" I asked over the noise. "Bored!" He said. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "Bored!" He told me and shot the wall again. "You're shooting the wall because you're bored?" I asked. "Bored!" He said and shot the wall again in different ways. I ran up and stole the gun from him, dropping it into the holster that I was wearing under my pants that were surprisingly empty. "You stole my gun and fire shots at the wall because you're bored!? Why not go find a dead body or something?" I ask. He shrugs and John comes up, looks at the wall and sighs in frustration. While John was in the kitchen looking for food, Sherlock was looking at John's blog. I smirked when he saw The Study In Pink case. I remembered something. "Oh, John, don't look in the fridge unless you want to see something disgusting." I called. I heard a scream and shook my head. Poor John. "John, maybe you should get some fresh air." I said. Two minutes later, the front door slammed close. "So, Sherlock. What do you want to know. I know you can't read me and that frustrates you, so out with it." I said. "Why can't I see anything about you? What are you? A liar? A ghost?" He asked. I snickered. "No. People have never been able to get a read on me. Even your brother couldn't. You'll just have to try and figure it out for your self. I do know this about you that Mycroft didn't tell me." I said. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked. "You're twenty eight years old and dislike your brother, but like everyone else in your family. You're addicted to smoking, but since Mrs. Hudson doesn't allow it, you use nicotine patches. You use human body parts for experiments and love to solve mysteries and crimes. You're a high functioning sociopath, but people think that you're a freak and a psychopath. You're very good at observing what people choose to ignore, but you always want to outshine and out smart your older brother. You're the worlds only consulting detective and most people think that you're gay because you haven't shown any interest in girls, but you just haven't found any that you like. Oh, by the way, Molly Hooper has a crush on you, so you should let her down gently. You play the violin when thinking, the calluses on your hand s show that. And for some reason, you seem to be very interested in me." I said and smirked when I saw his face. Mrs. Hudson came up and frowned at the wall. "Hey! What have you done to my bloody wall? That's going on your rent you man!" She said and headed back down stairs. Something across the street exploded, which sent Sherlock and I flying. Sherlock landed on me and when I hit my head, I slipped into unconsciousness.

When John rushes into the flat, I'm sitting on Sherlock's lap, while Mycroft doesn't look to happy about it. I tune out most of the conversation, thinking about the explosion, when Sherlock dislodges me and gets up. "I've been summoned. Coming?" He asked John and I. I jump up and grab my coat. "Of course." I said and raced down the steps to the front door. When Sherlock arrived, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hailed a taxi. The whole ride to the police station, Sherlock had a smile on his face. Once at the station, Sherlock pulled me close to him, as if he was protecting me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear; "Were you just trying to male my brother jealous or was that an true kiss?" I turned bright pink, which made Sherlock laugh. Once in Lestrade's office, I sat down, trying to stay out of sight. "That's that's the phone. The pink phone" John said and I look up to see a very pink phone. "The phone from The Study In Pink?" Lestrade asks. "Well, obviously, it 's not the same phone, but it 's supposed to look like c Study In Pink, you read his blog?" Sherlock asked, bewildered. "f course I read his blog. We all do. Do you really not know that the Earth goes round the sun?" Lestrade asked, his face full of shock. I sniggered, which caused Sherlock to glare at me. "Isn't the same phone. This one brand new. Someone gone a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone. Which means your blog has a far wider readership." Sherlock said. The phone binged and Sherlock opened it to get five Greenwich time signal pings. "Was that it?" John asked as I moved closer to Sherlock to take a peak at what he had gotten. "No, that's not it." Sherlock said, his brow in a frown as he studied the phone. I looked over his shoulder and saw a picture of a flat. I realized that it was the flat above Sherlock's. "What in the hell are we supposed to make of that? An estate agent's photo and the bloody Greenwich pips?" Lestrade asked in outrage. I frowned at him. "Its a warning." Sherlock said. "Hang on. What's going to happen?" John asked. "Boom." Sherlock said and dread filled me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope you liked my last chapter. I would love reviews to tell me how I'm doing.**

* * *

><p>I watched as Sherlock tried to get Mrs. Hudson to open the door to the flat quicker than she was. "You had a look, didn't you, Sherlock, when you fist came to see about your flat?" Mrs. Hudson asked. I looked over at the key hole and frowned. Looks like someone's been in this flat recently. Sherlock gave the door a little nudge and it cracked open just a little bit. "The door's been opened. Recently." Sherlock said, frowning in confusion. "No, can 't be. That 's the only key. I can 't get anyone interested in this flat. It 's the damp, I expect, that 's the curse of basements. I 'd a place once when I was first married. Black mold all up the wall... Oh. Dear me." Mrs. Hudson exclaimed when she opened the door to reveal a pair of sneakers. "Shoes. There's a pair of shoes in the middle of the flat. Why?" John asked. "He's a bomber, remember." Lestrade said as Sherlock walked closer to inspect the sneakers. As he knelt to the ground to pick them up, a phone went off and everyone stopped following him into the room. Sherlock pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hello." He said. "Who is this? Who's talking? Why are you crying? The curtain rises." Sherlock said. I watched as Sherlock's face became confused. "Who's Allie?" He asked and I felt my blood turn to ice as I froze in the doorway. My whole body started to shake when I heard that name. I thought I had left that name behind and used my middle name, Alice. I had a good idea who the person who was doing this was. I didn't even notice any one else until someone was shaking me by the shoulder, saying my second name over and over again. "Alice? Alice? ALICE?!" A voice yelled and I focused my eyes on the tall frame of Sherlock Holmes. "Alice? Alice? Are you okay? You didn't even register anyone in the room for four minutes. Are you alright? "Sherlock asked, his grey eyes bore into mine. "I'm fine." I told him and raced out the door, down the steps of the building and out to the street. I didn't stop until I was in the alley behind Baker street. I hurled up anything that was in my stomach into a dumpster that was full of human body parts and old food from Sherlock's flat. After I finished hurling, I curled up into a ball and cried. "God, what does he want with me now? I left for a reason. He wants me back. Mycroft wanted me to spy and I refused, but he told me that if I took some of his flies back that he would make sure that I would be left alone, but some how he found me! What am I going to do?" I asked my self while I sobbed. I felt a big coat drape around my shoulders and I recoiled from the person that put it on me. "Why did you react the way that you did when you heard the name Allie?" Sherlock asked. I looked up into his grey eyes and sighed. "The name Allie is the nickname that I was given when I was born so that my sister didn't have to say my real name, but it is a name that I'm not very fond of using, so I introduce myself as Alice, which is my middle name. I hate the name I was given! I was given a name that means child of the stars! I hate it!" I said spat. "Are you coming to Bart's lab with us?" Sherlock asked and I nodded. "Good. Lets get going Alice." He said and I managed a small smile at that. I followed him back to the flat where John was waiting. "Alice, why are you wearing Sherlock's coat?" John asked. "He gave it to me. Why? Jealous?" I asked, laughing at both John and Sherlock's horrified faces. "I'm teasing you. Although, I think I might keep it. It's rather cool." I tell Sherlock as we get into a cab.<p>

Once at the lab, I busied myself in trying to analysis the stuff found on the shoes. I was in the process of looking through a microscope when John walked into the room. "So, who do you suppose it was?" John asked Sherlock, who was doing the same thing I was doing. "Hmm?" I asked, while focusing the view of the microscope to get a look at the little thing on the dish under the microscope. "Woman on the phone, the crying woman." John said as if it was obvious. "Oh, she doesn't matter, she's just a hostage. No lead there." Sherlock said, waving his hand to dismiss the woman, which John seemed to very upset that he was saying she wasn't important. "For God's sake, I wasn't thinking about leads!" John said, the frustration very prominent in his voice. "Sherlock, be nice to John. He's just worried about the old woman who's an innocent hostage in the game that the bomber is game. Ah! Got it!" I yelled, making John jump in surprise. "What've you got Alice?" Sherlock asked, coming to stand behind me so that he can look over my shoulder. "The bit of flaky skin on the shoes shows that the owner of the shoes was poisoned by something, but what?" I asked. The computer beeped and Sherlock ran over to it to look at the results. "Got something?" A voice asked and I looked up to see Molly walking in with someone behind her. "Oh, yes!" I said, jumping in excitement, before going back to my microscope. "Oh, sorry. I didn't..." A voice said. "Jim, hi! Come in! Come in! Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes." Molly said and I looked up. The second I saw Jim, my heart stopped and I froze, my body going completely white. He's found me. He's going to take me back and punish me for running away again! Please don't let that happen. "Ah." Jim said, even though his eyes were on me. "And, er, sorry." Molly said. I continued to stare at Jim, not able to move or look away as the other people talking faded into a background noise. "And who is this lovely young lady over here?" Jim asked, moving towards me. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned my head to see Sherlock standing next to me, his grey eyes burning. "This is Alice, my girlfriend." He said and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Oh, that's a shame." Jim said and I heard Molly shout at him to get out. The door slammed shut as both Molly and Jim left. Sherlock released me and stepped away. I glared at him. "Your girlfriend?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. "You looked horrified by the fact that he was staring at you, so I decided to make him leave you alone." He whispered in my ear before going back to the computer. "Thank you." I whispered, before going back to the microscope. As Sherlock embarrassed John, I tried to match the skin that was found on the sneakers to someone. When the computer matched the person who the DNA belonged to, I gasped. Oh, shit! This was very bad! "Something bad. He loved those shoes, remember. He 'd never leave them filthy. Wouldn 't let them go unless he had to. So, a child with big feet gets ... Oh!" Sherlock said and I looked up to see everything click in his mind. "Carl Powers." I said and both Sherlock and John jumped. "Those shoes belong to Carl Powers who was found dead in the swimming pool." I said and Sherlock put the shoes in a bag, grabbed his coat and raced out the door. I let out a big sigh and grab the coat I had stolen from Sherlock and raced after him, leaving a confused John Watson in the lab.

"Carl Powers is where I began all those years ago." Sherlock explained as we sat in the cab. "You mean when you realized that you wanted to be a detective?" I asked. Sherlock nodded. "So, explain please." John said. "1987, young kid, champion swimmer, came up from Brighton for a school sports tournament, drowned in the pool. Tragic accident. You wouldn 't remember it. Why should you?" Sherlock and I asked at the same time before looking at each other in shock. "But you remember." John said. "Of course he did John. The boy's death was suspicious." I said before Sherlock had a chance to answer. "Something suspicious?" John asked, confused. "Nobody thought so. Nobody except me. I was only kid myself. I read about it in the papers." Sherlock said, disregarding the fact that I had said that it was suspicious. "You both started young didn't you?" John asked. "I did, but I think Sherlock started the day I met him. He was even worse once he got to school. He was very arrogant back then. I remember him blowing up science labs and running people over with skateboards. I was usually the unfortunate victim in most of those. Mycroft was very thankful that I didn't rat his brother out." I said while giggling at John's shocked face. Sherlock glared at me before returning to the former subject. "The boy, Carl Powers, had some kind of fit in the water, but by the time they got him out, it was too late. There was something wrong somewhere and I couldn 't get it out of my head." Sherlock said. "Let me guess. His shoes were nowhere to be found." I said and got an approving nod. "I made a fuss. I tried to get the police interested but nobody seemed to think it was important. He 'd left all the rest of his clothes in his locker. But there was no sign of his shoes. Until now." He said, holding up the shoes that were in the bag.

I was in the shower when I heard the flat door slam close. I groaned. What the hell did Sherlock do now? I stepped out, dried myself off, wrapped a towel around myself and poked my head out of the room to see Sherlock standing in front of me, his hand raised to knock. I let a out a small shriek and chucked my shoes at him, which hit him in his face. I took the opportunity to race into my room and shut the door. I leaned against the door, breathing hard. What the hell was he doing standing outside of the bathroom? I shook my head and went to get dressed. Once dressed, I walked to the kitchen to see Sherlock waiting for me with a big red mark on his left cheek. I smirked when I saw the mark. "What were you doing standing outside of the bathroom?" I demanded. "I wanted to use it and you were taking forever." Sherlock said. I shook my head and opened the fridge to only close it a second later. "Why is there a head in the fridge? I thought I told you no heads in the fridge!" I told Sherlock. Sherlock just rolled his eyes. "So, why did act like that when Jim came into the room?" Sherlock asked. "He isn't who he says he is. He's someone who you don't want to mess with unless you're prepared to lose everything or lose your life." I told him. Sherlock nodded before going to the microscope that was on the table. And I start to make him something to eat, even though chances are that he won't eat it. "Poison!" Sherlock yells after twenty minutes of looking into the microscope. I nearly drop the bowl full of soup that I carrying to him. "Damn it Sherlock! Don't do that!" I tell him as I set the plate down. And went to grab a clean solution and a towel to wipe down the counters with."Sorry. Clostridium botulism. It 's one of the deadliest poisons on the planet. Carl Powers!" Sherlock exclaims before taking a bite of soup. I raised an eyebrow at that action. Huh, I guess the great Sherlock Holmes even needs to eat. "What? Are you saying he was murdered?" A voice from behind asks, which makes me throw the bottle of cleaning solution that I was holding. John doges it, letting it fly towards Sherlock. Sherlock catches it and places it on the table. "Damn it, John!" I yell. John shrugs while Sherlock lets out a hoot of laughter at my rage. "Remember the shoelaces." Sherlock says after calming himself down. "Mmm." John grunted. I watched this with interest. It seems that John might not be the brightest apple off the tree. "The boy suffered from eczema. It would be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns." Sherlock explained to John. "Why didn't the autopsy pick it up?" John asked. I roll my eyes at his question. What is it like in their tiny little brains? It must be dreadfully boring. "It 's virtually undetectable. Nobody would have been looking for it. There 's still tiny traces of it left inside the trainers from where he put the cream on his feet." I explain to John. "That 's why they had to go." Sherlock said as he typed on his computer. "So, how do we let the bomber know?" I asked. "Get his attention, stop the clock." Sherlock explained. "The killer kept the shoes all these years." John said, still amazed. "Yes. Meaning ..." Sherlock trailed off. "He 's our bomber." I finished. Just then, Sherlock's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Where are you? Tell us where you are." Sherlock said and after a moment he was on the phone with Lestrade. I let out a sigh of relief. We had stopped the bomber in time.

At the police station, Lestrade told us everything that he had found out. "She lives in Cornwall. Two men broke in wearing masks, forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house. Told her to phone you. Check the read-out from this, pager." He said, holding out a pager. I took the pager and examined it to only see an M carved on the bottom. "If she deviated by one word, the sniper would set her off. " Sherlock replied. "Or if you hadn't solved the case Sherlock." I said before handing the pager back to Lestrade. "Oh. Elegant." Sherlock said, his thin lips cracked a small smile. "Elegant?" John asked. "What was the point? Why would anyone do this?" Lestrade asked, confused. "Oh, we can't be the only ones to get bored." I said. I felt a small buzz in the jacket I was wearing and realized that it was a phone. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was Sherlock's phone. "Uh, Sherlock? You got another message." I tell him. "What's the message?" Lestrade asked. I slid the arrow to open the phone and I see a picture of myself curled up in bed, sleeping as the background. I take a closer look and realize that I was wearing my TARDIS pj's. I open the message and there are four Greenwich time signal pips. "Four pips." I tell them, my mind still on the picture. I browse through the phone as Sherlock talks to the bomber. I realize that most of the things on here are copies of cases and experiments that he plans to do, but every now and then, I would stumble upon a picture of myself, doing something like sleeping, eating, cooking, reading, but most of the pictures of me capture me features and my smile. I find a picture of John, Sherlock, and I roaring with laughter as we watch Johnny English 2. I notice how even though he's laughing, Sherlock's eyes are fixed on me, bright and sparkling. I felt someone pulling on my arm and I look up to see Sherlock holding out his hand for his phone. I place it his hand with a small smile and follow him out to a cab. We arrive at an old car lot with police cars surrounding the place. I get out of the car and notice a young woman crying. I walk over to comfort her. "Are you alright?" I ask. I watch her stance, posture, tone of voice, the way she speaks, and they way she answers the questions I ask. I come to many conclusions. She's rich, twenty three years old, lives in a nice house, married, no kids, the dead person is her husband, she's in on what ever happened here, and she's lying. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Monkford. I must be going." I tell her and head over to meet Sherlock. "Sherlock, I found something that you might want to come and see." I tell him once I reach him. He nods and follows me back to the car. "Mrs. Monkford was lying when she told me that she couldn't believe that this had happened. What ever happened, she was in on it. And what's with the pictures of me on your phone?" I asked, raising my eyebrow when he presses his lips together tightly. "Nothing at all." He told me and stepped inside the car.

I took a look at the blood in the microscope that I had found. I really wish that I had volunteered to go with them instead of looking at the blood from Ian Monkford. I hear the door open and someone walks in. "What do you want?" I asked, not looking up from the microscope. "I just want you to come back to me and stop living this childish lie." I freeze and turn around to see Jim staring at me. I back away slowly towards my coat that holds the gun that I keep with me at all times. "Leave me alone! I left for a reason! I left to get away from the life that I was forced to live!" I tell him, but he doesn't listen and starts to walk forward. "I don't believe that my little star dove. I think that you liked living an excitement filled life and that's why you moved in with Sherlock." Jim crooned and with lightning sped, he had me pinned to the wall by my wrists. "I'll let you go just this once. But remember, not matter how much you love someone else, no matter how much they love you and know you, they'll never know the true you. And if they find out, they'll reject you and you'll be heartbroken. You'll never escape me my queen." He told me. "ALICE! ALICE!" I woke to someone yelling my name and shaking me. I let out a groan and opened my eyes to see Sherlock and John standing over me. "Hello. Sorry. I fell asleep." I tell them and I stand up. Sherlock's phone rings and he puts it on speaker. "Hello." Sherlock says. "The clue's in the name Janus Cars." A young man says. The hostage. "Why would you be helping me?" Sherlock asks. "Why does anyone do anything? Because I 'm bored. We were made for each other, Sherlock." The man said. I let out a growl of anger. "You weren't made for anyone! You're a monster!" I yell. I hear a small laugh. "Such courage. My little Star Dove." He says. "I'm not a dove. I'm a tiger and I'm coming to get you." I tell him before ending the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my followers! I'm going to start trying to update quicker and I love your reviews! Please send more! I hope I've been protraing Sherlock correctly. If not, please tell me!**

* * *

><p>"How much blood would you say was on the seat?" Sherlock asked. "About a pint." Lestrade answered as he leaned against the car. "Not about. Exactly a pint. That was their first mistake. The blood's definitely Ian Monkford's, but it's been frozen." I said, without looking up from the website I was hacking. "Frozen?" Lestrade asked, shock in his voice. "Holmes, you do the explaining. I've had enough with people who aren't asking the right questions." I remark and ignore Lestrade's outraged voice. "There are clear signs. I think Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago and that's what they spread on the seat." Sherlock said. "Who did?" John asked. "Janus Cars. The clue's in the name." I mused and copied all of the information that our bomber had. "And yes, it's the god with two faces." I said, knowing what John was going to ask. "Very good Alice. Where you always this smart? They provide a very special service. If you've got any kind of a problem, money troubles, bad marriage, whatever, Janus Cars will help you disappear. Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in some kind of trouble, financial at a guess, he's a banker, couldn't see a way out. But if he were to vanish, if the car he hired was found abandoned with his blood all over the driver's seat…" Sherlock said. "So, where is he?" John asked. "Finally, someone who asks the right questions! He's in Colombia." I tell them while opening up the police website and hacking started to work on hacking it. "Colombia?" Lestrade asked obviously not understanding a thing. "Mr. Ewart, of Janus Cars, had a 20,000 Colombian peso note in his wallet. Quite a bit of change, too. He told us he hadn't been abroad recently, but when I asked him about the cars, I could see his tan line clearly. No-one wears a shirt on a sunbed. That, plus his arm." Sherlock said and I let out a whoop of victory as I got past the first firewall. I look up and see all eyes trained on me. "Sorry." I mutter before going back to breaking the second firewall. "His arm?" John asked. "He kept scratching it. Obviously irritating him, and bleeding. Why? Because he'd recently had a booster jab. Hep-B probably. Difficult to tell at that distance. Conclusion, he'd just come back from settling Ian Monkford into his new life in Colombia. Mrs. Monkford cashes in the life insurance, and she splits it with Janus Cars." Sherlock explained and I saw him glance my way from the corner of my eye. "Mrs. Monkford?" John asked, shocked. "Oh, yes. She's in on it too. Now, go and arrest them, Inspector, that's what you do best. We need to let our friendly bomber know that the case is solved. I am on fire!" Sherlock said as he led us away to catch a cab. "What are you doing on your phone?" A soft voice asked in my ear. "I'm trying to hack into Scotland Yard files." I answered. I look up see Sherlock laughing softly.<p>

Once we were back at the flat, Sherlock went over to my laptop and tried to log on. I watch him try for twenty minutes before he slammed his hands down on the keyboard in frustration. "How the hell can your password be this complicated?" He asked me as he went around the room throwing things as he held my laptop. "Did you read the hint?" I asked and he nodded. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. If I want to love, who do you love? What's that all about?" Sherlock asked as I went over and took my computer out of his grasp. I looked at the screen and saw that he was truly stumped. I sighed and typed in the password. "What's the password?" Sherlock asked from the far side of the room. "Not telling. Try and figure it out. Its quiet simple if you're not oblivious to normal things like you are. I bet even John can see what my password would be. It's amazing that even with your intelligence, you can't see something's that I can see even though my intelligence matches yours." I remark as I pull up the Science of Deduction and go to post after hacking into it. I post; Congratulations to Ian Monkford on his relocation to Colombia. After I posted it, Sherlock's phone starts to ring. Sherlock answered his phone, his face full of confusion. "Hello." Sherlock says before calling Lestrade to tell him where the victim was. After he finished, he watched as I typed on his website as a viewer, which I was. I posted this message to the bomber; "Hello. This is Tiger girl. I have a message to the bomber who has taken interest in Sherlock Holmes. The message is:This game isn't funny. I know you're doing because you're bored, but that doesn't give you the right to have the police scrambling in circles while Sherlock figures it out. And I know that each time you talk to Sherlock, you ask about me, but I've told you before and I'll do it again. I'm done being like you. Stay away from Sherlock Holmes, because if you don't, he'll find you and catch you. This is my message." After I posted it, I got twenty responses asking who I was and what the hell I was talking about. A minuet later, I got a response from someone. I opened it and read the message. "It seems that my little pet has gotten attached to somethings, including people. That's so unlike her. She doesn't care about anybody or anything. Word of advice Sherlock, don't get to attached my pet, because if you do, I'll take away the one thing that is precious to you and I'll make it mine." My computer binged saying someone responded to that post. "You touch it and I'll personally see that you have hell brought upon you before you burn. SH".

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? If you think you have an idea who Sherlock is talking about, please let me know an I'll let you know Iif you're right or not. Please keep on reviewing! I love to get reviews because it helps me make the story much better.<strong>


End file.
